herofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Robin
Team Robin is a four member team consisting of different era Robins throughout the years. They are introduced in the episode "The Best Robin." Despite being a powerful team, they do have their drawbacks, as all of the Robins are arrogant and competitive, even going against each other to see who is the best Robin. Ironically, towards the end of the episode, it turns out none of them were the best Robin. They were surpassed by Super Robin. History With the Teen Titans being too lazy to extinguish the television that happened to be on fire, Robin enters the room in panic, and dramatically puts the flames out. Robin scolds his team, for this has been the fourth time he had to extinguish fires. He asks what is up with everyone being lazy. Beast Boy replies, by saying that being a superhero is hard, with Starfire agreeing that "vegetabling out is most necessary". Moments after the Titans alarm goes off, alerting that Brother Blood has captured the city council, Robin declares his famous quote, "Titans Go!," with little response from the team. The Titans were all whining why they have to go. Robin, tired of his current team's laziness and irresponsibility, says that he'll have to take "his other team," which confuses the Titans, asking him whom he speaks of. Robin says that a little birdie can tell them all about it, and proceeds to make "bird noises" as a way to contact his other team. After the display of bizarre noises and movements, the bird call worked, and comes breaking through the windows is Robin's other team. The four Titans gasp upon seeing the newly arrived heroes, which Robin introduces to them as Team Robin. Robin simply refers to all of them as "Robin" to the Titans. Raven is baffled that are three other Robin's, to which Carrie Kelly replies that "there have been more than that", with Silver Age Robin agreeing that Batman does go through a sidekick or two. Tim Drake confirms that this team of Robins are the best. After the introduction of the Robin's, Robin as leader, then orders his new team to go and save the city council, and all of the Robin's in sync bust through the ceiling to fulfill the duty. Mere seconds later, they all return smashing the window yet again with the task completed. The Robin's all congratulate each other on a job well done. Back with the Teen Titans, Cyborg and Starfire are both shocked with how fast and efficient the Robin's saved the council, with Raven commenting that she is not surprised because they are "all Robin's, and they have to be the best". Beast Boy then announces proudly to his teammates that he has an idea, to which they form a group huddle and whisper. Robin interrupts them by clearing his throat and boastfully saying that he "hopes that seeing us in action has inspired you all to try harder", with Beast Boy saying that they have learned their lesson and "thanks Rob". Robin then says that he's happy to show what true heroism is like, with Beast Boy apologizing to Robin's saying that he was talking to the other Robin, the one who did all the work. Tim Drake assumes its himself and thanks Beast Boy for the compliment, saying he's glad who see's the real hero. Beast Boy again, says to Tim that it wasn't him, and corrects himself saying it was the "best Robin", the one with the smooth hairless legs. Carrie and Golden Age Robin both having smooth legs, say thank you at the same time earning glares from each other. Robin says that he's "Robin classic" the best, which makes Tim Drake grab ahold of Robin and wants to test that theory. An argument between the four then breaks out with who's the best robin, and the fight is stopped by Cyborg who uses a siren to get their attention. Once he got their attention, Cyborg says that the best Robin is the strongest, the quickest, and the most capable, with Raven adding in that for instance the Robin who can get pizza the fastest would be the best Robin. Carrie Kelly questions how that would decide the best, but before she finishes, Robin declares that it'll be him that gets the pizza first, and dives out the window getting a head start. The other three Robin's with their competitive personality then all follow suit of Robin and rush to get a pizza as fast as they can. Starfire feels bad for making the Robin's do their work, but Cyborg assures her that the old saying goes "trick your friends into doing things", with everyone agreeing with the statement. In the next scene, Robin then enters the tower through the elevator happily announcing he was the first to get the pizza. Raven thanks Robin, and says he's the best. Robin cockily agrees, but his moment of glory is smashed when Raven says "not you Robin, the other Robin", with Golden Age Robin sitting on the other side of the couch with a pizza already there. Raven says to Robin that he got the pizza first, and fixed the TV, Golden Age Robin says its not hard if you put your mind to it. Robin then hears Beast Boy making strange noises from the kitchen and drops his pizza and rushes to assist him. In the kitchen, Carrie Kelly is holding a sling-shot, about to catapult a projectile, which turns out to be food, and she's aiming for Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy assures Robin that he's cool and "Robin has it covered", he orders Carrie to chew please, and Carrie massages Beast Boy face so he doesn't have to chew his own food. He says to Carrie that she is a rock'in Robin, Robin. From the living room, Cyborg calls "Robin", and Robin leaves the kitchen to find Cyborg, who is dressed exactly like Robin. He shows off his new outfit that Golden Age Robin made for him, and says to Robin he needs to step up his game if wants to compete. A few feet from them, Tim Drake is massaging both Raven and Starfire's back, with the girls in bless enjoying the treatment. Robin then becomes frustrated with the competition of the Robin's and is surrounded by all the Robin's babying the Titans be it feeding them, or tailoring them. Starfire says to Tim Drake that his fingers are like tiny magic "klor-bongs". That being the last straw, Robin becomes stressed and orders that "every Robin who is not Robin out!". All the Robin's get thrown into the elevator with Robin breaking the elevator button to make sure they don't return. Cyborg along Beast Boy become sadden with Cyborg commenting they were helpful, and Beast Boy not knowing how to eat now. The Titan alarm then goes off, and Brother Blood is back. Beast Boy comments that the other Robin's are gone, and questions who is going to fight him. Robin exclaims that'll be "us" that defeats him, and injects that although they are all feeling sluggish, Robin himself will lead them to victory, defeat Brother Blood, and prove once and for all to them that he is the best Robin. The scene jumps to Brother Blood's lair, where Robin along with the Titans are all tied up and held hostage, with Robin wondering how did they get captured. Brother Blood explains that he had a whole elaborate trap and everything, and proceeds to finish off the Teen Titans. A huge drill-like weapon emerges from the ceiling, going down towards to five heroes who are screaming and panicking. After awhile of screaming, they all stop screaming and realize the weapon is super slow, with them glaring at Brother Blood, who looks not entertained and says that he knows it's slow and he wishes they were faster too. Brother Blood then says the he has to check on a few things around the lair, and that he says he'll be right back, and he wants them to keep screaming before he departs into another room. After Brother Blood left, Robin says that since there's some time, he asks the Titans if there is anything he wants them to say to him with him glaring at all of them. Raven admits that maybe they were all getting a little lazy, with Cyborg saying sorry, and Starfire saying they'll train most vigorously in the future. Beast Boy shakes his head agreeing, and says to Robin to call his "Robin buds" and lets' get out of here. Robin declines saying that the best Robin doesn't need help, and that he'll get them out of there by struggling enough that he will lose weight and be able to slip out of the ropes. Robin thinking this is a good plan, then goes on to struggle and move about, with Raven stopping him and saying to just call the other Robin's sarcastically. Robin again says no, and Beast Boy tells him to come on and make the bird sound. Still being stubborn, Robin ignores them and continues to struggle again for his plan to work. Cyborg not wanting to try and persuade Robin, decides to call the other Robin's himself and makes his own bird noises. Beast Boy insults Cyborg saying that's not how you do it, and transforms into a bird and makes his bird noises as well. Robin tells them to stop, and that they aren't coming, and claims to feel the pounds melting off from hi struggling. Starfire steps into the conversation and displays her version of bird noises as well to call the Robins. Raven joins in and says that was not how it was done, and says "Caw" was it. The four Titans then all make bird noises at the same time, with Robin finally being annoyed enough to show them how it was done. Robin then goes through the procedure of calling the Robin's and after completing he realizes what he's done and wants to take it back. Due to Robin's bird calling, the three other Robin's receive the message and break into Brother Blood's lair on queue. Golden age Robin remarks that Robin could use some help, with the four Titans happily saying yes, and Robin dejectedly saying no. Brother Blood then enters back into the room asking the Titans if their deaths are imminent yet, before catching on that there are other Robin's in the room. Brother Blood continues to chant Robin while looking at Robin, and back to the other three Robin's who broke in several times, before smashing a glass container holder a key with it saying "IN CASE OF ROBINS". He puts the key into a keyhole and out comes dramatically Hurt Bot. Hurt Bot's appearance strikes fear into the Teen Titans, with little intimidate on the three Robins. Tim Drake then inspires the Robins to show Robin who the best Robin is, and jumps in to attack Pain Bot, only to be easily smashed literally by it, and tied up with the other Titans. With both the Teen Titans, and Team Robin held before their deaths, Robin speaks to his team and says that if this is it, he wants them to know that since these losers failed (referring to the other Robin's) that he is back in the running for best Robin. Tim Drake points out that Robin was captured first, and before another argument breaks out, Cyborg intervenes and says that all the Robins have different strengths. He goes on to say that Robin may be good at combat, he doesn't have the other Robin's toned muscular thighs. Starfire follows Cyborg's lead and says that only one Robin is good at foot rubs, with Tim Drake saying that toes are the key to the perfect massage. Robin then admits that they are right, and that is no way to truly prove who is the best Robin, and that they should all be okay just being themselves. Everyone exchanges smiles with each other upon hearing this, and it is cut short when Tim Drake points out that they'll al be dead soon. With all of them focusing back on the drill weapon closing in on them, they all go back to screaming in panic, but not too long until the drill is suddenly cut off of power, and they look and notice Super Robin has defeated both Hurt Bot and Brother Blood, with Brother Blood cursing Super Robin. Robin then comes to realization that Super Robin is the best Robin. Members *Classic Robin (presumably the leader) *Carrie Kelly *Silver Age Robin *Tim Drake *Super Robin (unofficial) Gallery A09d1ab7f36b3f8a63c40db41877e7c2.png The Best Robin Meet.PNG Tumblr nfo81oQfpV1rr0x4wo2 1280.png Category:Teen Titans Members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teams Category:DC Heroes